Kick the Buddy: Second Kick
Kick the Buddy: Second Kick (GAME DISCONTINUED) This game no longer exists in the app store or google play! (due to it's shut down in 2013 or 2012) About Kick the Buddy: Second Kick It was released on April 19, 2012 exclusively for iOS devices. It gives players much more opportunities to relieve stress and lift up their mood. Almost all the game aspects were revised in comparison with the original game, from the graphics and physics to the gameplay. The sense of the game is very pragmatic and simple: players kick a virtual hero called "Buddy" with different objects without any victims or blood. The interaction is implemented with finger tapping. With the release of Kick the Buddy: Second Kick a secondary currency (Gold) has been introduced. The latest version of the game (v1.20) has been released on August 22, 2013. The game is traditionally available for iPhone/iPod touch and iPad(HD version). But at one day it got removed from the App Store and Play Store. Gameplay Initially Buddy is placed into the selected environment (a few backgrounds are available). The backgrounds are listed and pre-viewed in the Decor section. of tools is displayed. The amount of Bucks earned by players depends on the strength of the elements they choose, their effectiveness and the way they use them. Virtual money can be used for unlocking items, accessing extra features or purchasing outfits. If a player hits Buddy too hard or for a long period of time the main character is knocked down for a couple of seconds. Games are also available in this section. The extra section of the main menu allows to change the settings. The profile section records various awards and achievements. It also includes statistics. In the Wardrobe section a player can change the clothes of the character.The bank section allows a player to purchase in-game currency. A separate section is devoted to the settings of the game. While playing the game a player hears the character's voice and comments. 2027_408782279206953_1278899304_n.jpg 229124_351250521626796_662974201_n.jpg 391179_348534221898426_668010814_n.jpg 376764_401046586647189_335248831_n.jpg 20428_382745971810584_425968273_n.jpg 574680_387203624698152_84355283_n.jpg 91598161-07CB-4A40-9771-AC0546437B71.png 'Kick the Buddy: Second Kick Free' On April 27, 2012 Kick the Buddy: Second Kick Free came out. This is a free version of the original game, which includes some additional unique elements, not avaialble in the full version. Some elements, initially available only in this free version were later included in the full version of Kick the Buddy: Second Kick. The latest version available has been released on July 26, 2013. Sequels On April 14, 2013 the next game in series, Kick the Buddy: No Mercy, has been released. It is based on fully revised physics model and contains new graphics and sound as long as a considerable number of new items. You got to be your Buddyman! External links Kick the Buddy: Second Kick on iTunes Kick the Buddy Official Facebook Page Follow Kick the Buddy on Twitter! Kick the Buddy Official YouTube Channel Category:Games Category:Apps Category:Games for app store Category:Tablet games Category:Tablet apps Category:Tablet games for app store Category:IPhone games Category:IPhone apps Category:IPhones apps for app store Category:IPhone games for app store Category:Ipod games Category:IPod apps Category:IPod games for app store Category:IPod apps for app store Category:IPhone apps for app store Category:Games that buddy appeared in Category:Kick the buddy NO MERCY Category:Kick The Buddy Category:Kick the buddy second kick Category:Kick the buddy like a boss Category:Buddyman Kick Category:Buddyman kick 2 Category:Kick the buddy Category:Ipad Category:Ipod Category:Tablet Category:Iphone Category:Computer Category:Laptop Category:Laptop games Category:Games That Buddy Appeared On Category:Born Category:Removed from app store